1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tool to remove surface residues in a remodeling project, especially for a scraper blade assembly structure. It is mainly to provide fast replacement for blade, firm assembly and a front stem for strong grip for effective stripping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To assure the flatness in replacing wallpaper or carpet, it is necessary to remove the surface adhesive residue first. FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 show the structural disassembly diagram and assembly diagram for a known scraper. The scraper comprises a stem 10 for grip and a scraping section 11 at the front end. The back end of the scraping section 11 forms a connecting section 12 that can connect with the stem 10. At the front end there is a jaw 13 and a blade base 14 to accommodate a jaw plate 15 and a blade 16 in assembly. Through screws 17 tightening the jaw plate 15 and the scraping section 11, the jaw plate 15 in the jaw 13 squeezes the blade 16 and therefore the blade 16 can be assembled into the blade base 14 in the scraping section 11. To facilitate the replacement of wallpaper or carpet, a user can use the blade 16 to remove the surface residues by grasping the stem 10 with two hands and exerting force. Further investigation into the above unknown scraper structure reveals the following drawbacks for the blade assembly.
First, the jaw plate 15 provides tightening on the jaw 13 in the scraping section 11 through the screws 17 passing the jaw plate 15 and the scraping section 11. To obtain even tightening, there have to be at least three passing screws 17. In consequence, loosening three screws 17 during replacing the blade 16 causes some inconvenience.
Second, the jaw plate 15 provides tightening for the blade 16 through passing screws 17. But the location of the blade 16 deviates from the vertical direction of force by the screws 17. In consequence, the tightening force to the blade 16 becomes insufficient. When the blade 16 is being used for scraping, it is subject to impact from the force in the opposite direction. There is a risk of loose assembly and detachment.
Third, when a user is scraping surface residues with the blade 16 in the scraping section 11 by grasping the stem with two hands, the angle between the scraping section 11 and the surface is very small. The hand grasping the front end of the stem 10 is very close to the surface, and therefore there is a risk of hurting the fingers of that hand.
The invention is to improve the above drawbacks for scraper blade assembly, which is also the motivation.